Moments in Time
by wisdom-of-me
Summary: This contains four SongFics- I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, Marry You by Bruno Mars, For the First Time by the Script and Stay the Night by James Blunt. All Percabeth.
1. I'd Lie

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or I'd Lie, they belong to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift._**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

"Who did you kill this time Seaweed Brain?" I asked.  
"No one, nothing, I swear on the river Styx!"  
"Then why are you grinning like an idiot?"  
"It's a surprise" he whispered smugly.  
I looked out the window and realized that we weren't anywhere near my house.  
"Perseus Jackson" I growled. "Where are you taking me?"  
Percy ignored me but after a few more moments the car pulled to a stop. We were at the Arch. My eyes widened and I saw Percy smirk out of the corner of my eye.  
"You never got to fully appreciate it last time and I promise that I won't jump out of any windows" he said.  
I nodded mutely and Percy laughed, pulling me out of his car.

_I'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughin' cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
I know all his favourite songs_

"What are you putting on?" Percy yelled from the other room.  
"It matters, what's the magic word?" I yelled back.  
Suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed. I thought he was in the other room.  
"Please" he asked, burying his face into my hair.  
I swooned and Percy quickly plucked the CD from my hand.  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
"What's the magic word Annabeth?" he laughed.

_And I could tell you  
He's favourite colour's blue  
He likes to argue  
Born on the eighteenth  
His mother's beautiful  
And he has his father's eyes  
But if you asked me if I loved him  
I'd lie_

"OK, we go left at the river and around the back of the red team" I told the other campers the plan for capture the flag. "And Percy and I will distract them."  
Percy looked at me incredulously.  
"I think I can distract them on my own Annabeth" he said.  
I turned to him.  
"Are you questioning my plan Seaweed Brain?" I growled dangerously.  
All the campers took a step back but Percy took a step closer, although I could see the weariness in his eyes. Everyone else was scared of him, but I knew his Achilles heel.  
"I just think that you're underestimating my abilities" I said.  
"And you're overestimating them."  
Percy flung his hands in the air in defeat and backed off. And may I add, we won because of my plan.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't know they go on  
Doesn't he know  
I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything in black and white  
He don't let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Percy walked down the beach, towards me.  
"Hey Annabeth" he said and sat next to me.  
"Hi" I said.  
How could he not know how much I liked him, way more than friends. Everyone else at camp could tell, but no, he had to have a head full of- well you get the idea.

_I could tell you  
He's favourite colour's blue  
He likes to argue  
Born on the eighteenth  
His mother's beautiful  
And he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him  
I'd lie_

"Blue food? Again Percy?" I asked.  
Percy clutched a hand to his heart.  
"How could you say that? All the good food is blue!"  
"Percy, it scrambled eggs."  
"Yeah, but it's blue."

_He stands there then walks away  
My gods if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Percy turned and left and I cried out for him to wait.  
"What Annabeth?" he snapped and I could see the hurt in his eyes.  
"I didn't mean it" I said.  
What I really wanted to confess was how much he meant to me but I was afraid that I would scare him off. I saw the sharp edge to his eyes soften as he realized that he had overreacted.  
"I know" he said before a ball of salt water landed on my head.  
"Oops" he laughed and took off running down the beach.

_And he'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my gods he's beautiful  
So I put on my makeup  
And pray for a miracle_

"You really want to stick to that story Travis?" Percy growled, cornering him.  
"Yes, yes. It wasn't me, it was all Connor. I love the Athena cabin, why would I do that" he said pointing at the words spray painted on the wall of my cabin.  
'SPIDERS' was painted repeatedly on the wall. If you think that's bad, someone actually released real spiders inside. Percy beckoned me forward and I dragged Connor out of the shadows.  
"That's strange" I said. "Connor said the same thing about you."  
"You ratted me out!" both the brothers yelled before glaring evilly at each other.

_And yes I could tell you  
He's favourite colour's blue  
He likes to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His mother's beautiful  
And he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him  
If you asked me if I loved him_

"So" Percy said as the song finished.  
"So what" I asked innocently.  
"Do you love me?" he asked fluttering his eye lashes.  
I thought about it for a moment before smiling evilly.  
"No."

_I'd lie_


	2. Marry You

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (as much as I wished I did) or Marry You, they're by Rick Riordan and Bruno Mars_**

**_Sorry for changing the story title by the way and I would like to thank Saf222, AnimalBuddy32, k, candy0304 for reviewing and anyone else that added it as a favourite story._**

_It's a beautiful night  
For looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Somehow Nico convince Annabeth and I to go to Las Vegas. Our one condition? We don't go within a mile of the Lotus Casino.  
"I'm just as eager to go there as you two!" Nico cried when we said that.  
So we reluctantly got into the car when Nico pulled up and hoped that we didn't do anything too stupid.

_Is it that look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

We had been at the... I wasn't too sure what the casino was called anymore, but we had been here for about an hour before the crazy stuff started to happen. Nico made us play this drinking game that whenever Annabeth rolled her eyes we all had to have a shot. We had one right after he suggested it. Did you know that Annabeth really can't hold her liquor? Well she can't. And apparently neither can I.

_Well I know this little chapel  
On the bullivard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl_

In my blurry mind the next memory I had was of dragging, no, carrying Annabeth off to some out of the way chapel. Where we got married. Married. I don't understand why I didn't get blasted with lightning then and there but I thank whichever god had been holding Athena back at that moment.

_Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patrol  
And it's on girl_

We were completely wasted at this point in time, and a few moments later, broke. Well not completely broke, I just ran out of money that I had brought with me.

_Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

I don't understand what had been going through my Seaweed Brain that night. I just know that I'll never, never, let Nico convince me to do anything ever again.

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
For looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

I don't have many memories after that. Flashes mostly. Gambling, going back to our suite, other stuff. All I know is that I had a splitting headache the next morning.

_Is it that look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

"Percy, Percy" Annabeth shook my shoulder.  
"What?" I mumbled. "And turn out the lights."  
"No, I really think you should see this."  
I struggled to open my eyes and was distracted for a moment by Annabeth's gray ones. They were beautiful. But I quickly pulled myself back to reality because Annabeth had sounded horrified. And moments later I was too. Because she was staring at her right hand as if it was going to bite her. Because on her ring finger sat two rings.  
An engagement and a wedding ring.

_I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like oooo  
So watcha wanna do  
Let's just run girl_

"Oh gods" I whispered, mortified. "That was not supposed to happen. I thought I left it at home for this very reason."  
Annabeth stared at me as if I had turned purple.  
"What?" she said.  
"That, the engagement ring. I left it in the cupboard" at least I thought I did.  
"You were going to propose?" Annabeth asked.  
I nodded, still not thinking clearly.  
"But it was going to be at the beach, with a picnic on a warm night. And there was going to be candles and food..."

_If we wake up  
And ya wanna break up  
That's cool no I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me.  
"Yes" she said.  
"What?"  
"Yes I want to marry you."  
I shook my head.  
"We're already married" I said.  
Shaking my head again I looked at my right hand and sure enough there was a plain gold band that matched Annabeth's perfectly.  
"So? We didn't do it in order but, right now, I'm saying yes."

_Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

"Really?" I asked, because I needed to make sure.  
"Really" she confirmed.  
I smiled and kissed my beautiful wife. Hmm... Wife.  
"That makes you Mrs Annabeth Jackson Chase then doesn't it?" I said.  
Annabeth thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Yes, yes it does."

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
For looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_**  
**  
"Nico!" I yelled into the room next to us.  
My headache had faded after a greasy breakfast, three cups of coffee and a boiling shower. Now I felt almost normal.  
"Nico get your butt out here!"  
"Go away" something moaned under a pile of blankets.  
I ripped them off the bed and found a fully clothed Nico.  
"Guess what, now I'm married" I growled.  
That woke him up.  
"What? You better hope that it's Annabeth that you're married to or you're going to get your ass whooped."

_Is it that look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
_  
"Shut up and get out of bed" I sighed. "We're leaving this place now."  
Nico grumbled and complained but eventually got out of bed and into the car. With Annabeth's driving plus her desire to get home we were there in two hours.

_Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby tell me right now baby baby  
_  
Now we just had to tell everyone else.

_Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby tell me right now baby baby  
_  
Including Athena.

_It's a beautiful night  
For looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
_  
We sat at the campfire and listened to the Apollo cabin lead the sing along. After the last song Chiron said that we had to tell everyone else about our... Marriage. When we told him about it he laughed exclaiming that 'it was just like us to get these things backwards' but then sobered up and said that Hera might have some blame, seeming that she is the goddess of marriage. Then he started laughing again.

_Is it that look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
_  
The song finished. Great.  
"Everyone, Percy and Annabeth have an announcement to make" he said trying to hold back his laughter.  
So we stood up and told them.  
"Uh, you see, the other night Annabeth and I kinda"-  
"You didn't knock her up did you?" Travis cried.  
Annabeth and I blushed and I heard Nico snicker.  
"No" we said simultaneously before I continued. "At least I don't think so. See Annabeth and I were under the influence of a lot of alcohol and we kinda..."  
"Got married" Annabeth blurted.  
I scratched the back of my head in the silence that followed before everyone broke out laughing.  
"You, you!"-  
"Yes! Gimmie my fifty bucks Connor!"-  
"Oh my gods, you're kidding!"-  
"This is the funniest thing I've heard since"-  
"YOU DID WHAT WITH MY DAUGHTER?"  
And that was when the laughter ceased.


	3. For the First Time

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (as much as I wished I did) or For the First Time, they're by Rick Riordan and the Script_**

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
__Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

"Just- just go!" Annabeth sobbed as she weakly flung a pillow at me.

"You know what? I think I will!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

Neither of us knew where we had gone wrong, we had been dating for five years. And now things had started to get complicated. The arguments started to mean something and we were broke. I trudged down the street and towards the local bar. Nico and Grover were sitting at a table talking when I plopped down next to them.

"Hey Perce" they both said.

When I didn't answer Grover knew what was going on.

"Another argument?" he asked.

I nodded weakly.

"I don't know how it happened? We were fine and happy one moment and the next... this!"

"Have you talked to her about it?" Nico asked quietly.

"Yeah" Grover agreed. "You know how girls are, emotions and that stuff."

I ran my hand through my hair as I took a gulp of the beer in front of me.

"Every time I try to get a word in she just throws something new at me!"

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line  
And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

"Thalia" I sobbed over the phone.

"Annabeth? Again?"

I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, again" I croaked.

"Annabeth, you guys used to be... in love" she said.

It was still hard for Thalia to admit that a girl might possibly need a man in her life.

"I don't know what happened! We were in love and then... all the arguments" I was whispering now, crouched in the darkest corner of our- the apartment.

"Have you ever thought just to give him a chance to explain himself? As much as it pains me to admit it, Percy is a great guy and he would never hurt you" Thalia said.

"But Percy- but he just lost his job, and we don't have any more money, and- Thalia, what happened to us?"

"By the sound of it Annabeth, you just stopped talking. Give him a chance! Your old Seaweed Brain will be back soon enough."

"Seaweed Brain... I haven't called him that in months..."_  
_

_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time_

"Annabeth?" I called warily from the doorway.

I have to be careful around her; she is the only person that knows the whereabouts of my Achilles spot.

"In the kitchen" she called.

Oh gods. Do you know how many knives are in the kitchen?

"Hey" I said as I walked in. "I got wine."

She smiled softly at my nervousness and kissed me on the cheek. She was still beautiful even after all these years of fights and danger, even our latest arguments.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I smiled sheepishly. "But I got a new job."

She scowled at the reminder and turned back to the bolognaise that she was cooking.

"What is it this time, and can you keep it?" she said.

"Working at MacDonald's, just for now" I answered.

Annabeth sighed.

"At least that's something" she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, we'll get through it" I whispered.

Ten minutes later Annabeth and I sat on our double bed with our dinner and wine. We were a bit more relaxed now with food in our stomach and warmth around us.

"Remember when we were younger?" Annabeth sighed. "You were so cute!"

She ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Well how about you? Miss Athena-always-has-a-plan?" I smirked as she shoved me playfully.

"Oh! You are such a Seaweed Brain!"

I stared at her, finally seeing a glimmer of the old Annabeth that I had fallen in love with.

"What?" she said, pretending she called me that name all the time.

"I just missed you Wise Girl."

And then I saw it, in her eyes. She had missed me too.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride  
But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt  
__Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

A week after our last fight Percy came home in a happy mood.

"What is it?" I laughed after he had picked me up and swung me around happily.

"I just quit!" he said and laughed when he saw my expression.

"Even better, we just got a new place!"

And then my expression changed from angry and confused to happy and excited.

"Really? Where?"

"Montauk" he said.

"No, you're kidding" I gasped.

He smiled, happy with my reaction.

"Yep, mum and Paul bought it for us."

"You mean the holiday house, don't you?"

"I told you that we'd get through it" he confirmed.

_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night  
Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time_

Annabeth and I sat on the beach in front of our new house.

"I can't believe it" Annabeth said. "All these years of dreaming and we finally have our own house."

I smiled, this was almost perfect. We hadn't fought in ages, sure we argued but not seriously. I was her Seaweed Brain again.

And she was my Wise Girl.

"Com'on" I said as I stood up.

I dragged her to her feet and led her towards the pier.

"Don't you dare Perseus Jackson" she growled as I picked her up at the end.

"Too late."

I jumped into the water with Annabeth screaming in my arms. As the water rushed up around up I grabbed her waist and created a bubble for us. I hadn't done this in a long time.

Annabeth stared at the sea view in awe.

"I never get tired of this" she said as we softly hit the ocean floor.

I looked at her, really looked, and found her.

"Yeah, neither do I."

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time  
For the first time  
Oh, for the first time  
Yeah, for the first time_

Later that night or early the next morning, I can't tell, I roll over in the bed with Annabeth in my arms. She's asleep, I think. But I still don't want to drift off. She looks beautiful in the moonlight, a slight sheen of sweat across her brow on this warm summer's night. But I can't stay up forever, especially with the Achilles curse. So just as I'm drifting off to sleep and my grip slackens from around her waist I feel her hand brush through my awfully long locks before placing her head on my chest.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

And I can feel it again. How it was when I saw this beautiful girl for the first time, when I thought she was going to become a hunter, when she kissed me in Mt. St. Helens.

Because I love her too.

_Oh these times are hard_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_  
_Oh these times are hard_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

Now I have a slight problem. We have the house, and each other, where should I propose?

_Oh these times are hard_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

On the beach, definitely. Annabeth's happy now that I have a job as a coastal life guard and she's finishing up her time at collage so marriage shouldn't come as much of a shock to her.

I hope.

_Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby_

Because now we're finally happy, free and together.

For the first time.


	4. Stay the Night

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (dream on Steph) or Stay the Night, they're by Rick Riordan and James Blunt_**

_It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain_  
_It's been a perfect day_  
_We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real_  
_In California_

A ship had turned up at camp today, floating in the air. Eight kids, a satyr- faun, and a centaur got off, I could never have expected the reaction given by the campers when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes got off.  
"Jason!" was what I heard but other things were being shouted too.  
So this was the son of Zeus- Jupiter I mean, that I had heard so much about. I felt out of place as they all crowded around him so I just hung back. My eyes were drawn to look at the other people who had gotten off the ship.  
There was a red head with green eyes. She was pretty but I didn't feel any attraction to her, more like the warm buzz of friendship. There was a short goth kid, he look a few years younger than I thought I was. A bulky girl with red brown hair stood next to him, making him look smaller than he was. As I continued to look along the line I saw a girl with black hair, her eyes intently focused on Jason, a faun with an odd rasta cap, a boy with a bulky tool belt, a girl in a ski jacket and a white centaur. My eyes reached the end of the line closest to me and focused on the last person. A girl with blonde hair watched me with a sad expression, her gray eyes glinting in the sun. I couldn't stop myself as I started walking over. I stopped in front of her, her eyes wide with surprise. I just looked at her for a bit before sticking out my hand.  
"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posei- sorry, Neptune."  
Her eyes dropped, like I had just crushed the one thing she loved. She shook my hand.  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" she said.  
I frowned.  
"Don't you mean Minerva?"  
Anger flickered in those eyes. For some reason she was just so easy to read.  
"No, I mean Athena. I'm a Greek demigod."  
She said those words with her head held high and a fierce pride burning in her eyes.  
"But- but there's only Roman demigods!"  
The moment the words came out of my mouth I knew they were wrong. Annabeth's eyes welled with tears and I had an overwhelming urge to put my arm around her. I quickly shook the idea off as crazy, why would I do that? I looked everywhere, anywhere other than at this girl and I noticed that there were several pairs of eyes focused on us. Annabeth backed away from me.  
"How did I think that I could do this?" the tears trickled down her cheeks as she said this.  
The girl with black hair appeared behind her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Annabeth? Are you okay?"  
The girl shot me a dirty look but I shrugged it off like it was normal.  
"I'm- I'm going back to the ship for a bit" Annabeth mumbled and left.  
The other girl watched her go before turning back to me.  
"You-" her eyes narrowed and I felt myself shiver.  
She inhaled in an attempt of controlling her anger.  
"Men, you're all the same" she muttered before brushing her fingers against my shoulder.  
I yelped from shock, literally. She had just electrocuted me! But the girl just turned and left, not giving me a care in the world.

_We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in_  
_And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!_

At dinner I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I couldn't stop thinking about how she ran off and how I felt afterwards. Horrible. Like the world was sucking me under and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The six Greek demigods, the centaur, the satyr and their oracle sat at table by themselves. Jason was sitting at the Jupiter table but he kept stealing glances at one of the Greek girls. I didn't steal glances. I stared. I forgot to eat. I wanted to walk over there and wrap my arms around Annabeth. But I had to sit through dinner. When it finally ended she walked away from everyone, so I followed.  
"Uh, hi?" I said when I was close enough.  
She spun around, fast as lightning, but stopped when she realized it was me.  
"Oh, hi Percy."  
I couldn't help but smile. She remembered me.  
"What are you doing?"  
That wasn't what I wanted to ask. I wanted to ask what she dreamed about, what she wanted to do... If she had a boyfriend.  
"Walking" she said.  
"Could you use company?"  
She smiled slightly, like you would at a memory, and nodded.  
"Yeah, I think I could."  
We walked in silence for a bit before I gained the courage for another question.  
"So... What do you do in your spare time?"  
She smiled slightly.  
"I design buildings" she said.  
"Of course, you being a daughter of Athena it would be something I wouldn't be able to wrap my mind around."  
She ignored my comment.  
"You'd like them, my boyfriend does."  
And there, right there, I felt all my hopes crash and burn.  
"You have a boyfriend" I said.  
"Yeah."  
"Where is he?"  
"I'm not sure" she sighed before looking at me. "But I hope he'll be here soon."  
I hated seeing her sad so I said the only thing I could think of.  
"Tell me about him."  
She brightened up immediately.  
"He's wonderful. We met when we were twelve and I absolutely hated him" she laughed to herself. "Our parents are rivals, you see, and I thought it was my duty to hate him too. But we went on a quest together that first year and he saved my life too many times to count."  
She sat down and I followed. I hoped that this guy knew just how lucky he was.  
"Four years later he led an army through Manhattan and defeated Kronos. I jumped in front of a knife for him, see."  
She rolled up a sleeve and there sat a gruesome scar. I shivered but she ignored me. Annabeth looked up and sighed.  
"I have to go find Chiron. I need to find somewhere to sleep."  
And I practically jumped at the chance.  
"You can sleep with me" I immediately blushed. "I mean you can stay with me, just for the night?"  
She thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Okay, just for the night."

_And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold_  
_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know_  
_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye_  
_There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

I gave her one of the spare beds and got changed while she was in the shower. I don't know what possessed me when I asked her to stay the night but I wasn't sure if I was regretting it or not. She came out of the bathroom looking beautiful. She wore trackies and a shirt that was too big for her. She smiled at me before climbing onto my bed.  
"Nice PJs" I smirked.  
"Yeah, they're my boyfriend's."  
My insides instantly crumbled. Again with the boyfriend.  
"So" she said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
I swear I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes but she quickly looked away.  
"Uh, no, not really."  
"Do you like any of the girls? Some of them are really pretty."  
I wanted to say not as pretty as you, but she had a boyfriend. I couldn't.  
"Uh yeah, I guess they are" I said.  
She nodded and turned away.  
"I've got to go to sleep, I'm going to try and find him tomorrow" she said.  
Him could only mean one person.  
"You love him very much" it wasn't a question as much as a statement.  
She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears.  
"You have no idea."

_We've been singing Billie Jean_  
_Mixin' vodka with caffeine_  
_We've got strangers stopping by_  
_And though you're out of tune_  
_Girl you blow my mind, you do_  
_And all I'll say is I don't wanna say good night_

I didn't want her to be sad so this time I ignored all of the little voices in my head and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed into my chest and her fingers clenched my shirt. I rested my chin on her head as I tried to comfort her.  
"Shh... It's okay Annabeth, he's obviously a jerk for leaving you."  
I can sincerely say that I tried, but every word I said just made her cry harder. I didn't know what to do so I did what came naturally.  
I kissed her.  
And she kissed back.  
Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, as if she wanted to chain me to her. And I understood why.  
"Annabeth" I whimpered against her mouth and she pulled back sharply.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she said.  
And before I could object she kissed my cheek and got into her bed.  
"Goodnight Percy" she said.  
And as I watched she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
"Goodnight Annabeth."  
But I didn't really want to say it.

_There's no quiet corner to get to know each other_  
_And there's no hurry I'm a patient man_  
_As you'll discover_

The next morning was painful. Annabeth had all but forgotten our kiss and was out of the Neptune cabin as quickly as she could. But Neptune didn't sound right anymore.  
I didn't see her at breakfast when Lupa announced that there was to be a fight today between the Greeks and the Romans, as a sign of friendship of course. And who better to fight? Me for the Romans and for the Greeks, Annabeth. Of course.  
The fight was at ten so I started getting ready. It really didn't take long. I was invulnerable, as I found out fairly early in my time at the Roman camp, so I didn't need armor. I had Riptide, the only item from my unknown past, in my pocket. As ten came around I found myself facing Annabeth in the arena. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail and in her hand she held a small bronze dagger. The Greeks looked uncomfortable that I was fighting for the Romans but when they were told that I was invulnerable they said that Annabeth could handle that.  
The fight was signaled to start and I charged. Annabeth waited until the last moment to step aside, as I knew she would. I stuck my sword out and her blade knocked it aside. I had anticipated all of this but now we were close and that was how I preferred to fight. She tried to cut my arm but the blade bounced right off.  
"Well, nothing's changed there" I heard her mutter.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
But she didn't answer, instead she blocked my strike to her side and spun away. She appeared at my back and her fingers brushed the one spot I was most venerable. I knew that no one had seen, Annabeth was too smart for that. My knees crumpled slightly and a sigh slipped through my lips. The Romans gasped and a few of the Greeks stifled chuckles through their fingers. Annabeth laughed, the exhilaration of the fight making her giddy. As my heart beat slowed and I started to stand I found that I could still speak.  
"You still know me better than anyone Wise Girl."

_Cause if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold_  
_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know_  
_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye_  
_There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

Shocked silence came from the Greeks and confused silenced from the Romans. Annabeth wobbled slightly beside me.  
"P-Percy?"  
"Annabeth."  
She ran into my arms as my lips found hers.  
"I missed you, I missed you so much" she cried.  
I smiled.  
"I hope you were talking about me when you mentioned a boyfriend."  
She smiled and I nuzzled into her shoulder.  
"Who else could I be talking about?"  
A sudden bolt of static electricity hit me in the back as someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped before smiling slightly.  
"Hey Thalia."  
I reluctantly let go of Annabeth and turned around. Thalia had her arms crossed and a fierce expression had hardened her features.  
"Do you know what you put her through? I couldn't hit you before when you didn't remember me but now I can kill you!"  
The corner of my mouth twitched.  
"Does this mean I can feign amnesia anymore?"  
Thalia groaned at my joke and tackled me in a hug.  
"I'm glad your back Percy" she said before a bolt of electricity coursed through my body.

_Just like the song on our radio set_  
_We'll share the shelter of my single bed_  
_But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head_  
_And it goes…_

Jason and I ended up battling, they still needed a Greek/ Roman fight and who better than the leaders of both camps? The Romans are still wary about the Greeks but we're making progress, no one's killed each other yet. The next step is to go to Greece, and fight another war. Another war I can't put down as an extra curricula activity. But Annabeth and I are together again, and pretty much joined at the hip. We haven't left each other's side since I remembered her. I think she's scared that if she leaves then I'll forget everything. I'm scared that if she leaves I'll forget her.

_If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold_  
_We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know_  
_The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye_  
_There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

But I won't and I never will again.


End file.
